Устала быть сильной
by Natali16
Summary: Сильные люди ломаются? Нет, они лишь на время выходят из строя.


Кладбище...Это жуткое место нагоняет тоску и страх. Это место вечного покоя и тьмы. Пугающую тишину режет, будто тысячи острых лезвий, карканье ворон. И это еще больше пугает молодую девушку идущую между могилами. Она идет по уже давно знакомому пути. Идет к маленькой могилке своего ангелочка. Идет, не обращая на моросящий дождь, бьющий по щекам. Идет, что бы скорбеть. Возможно, она проводит тут больше времени, чем у себя на кухне, потому что тут ее ангелочек, ее крошка, которая так и не увидела света. Девять лет назад у нее должна была родиться дочь. Их дочь. Плод их с Джесси любви, но этому не суждено было сбыться...Ведь знаете как бывает, вот все хорошо и жизнь удалась, а потом резко- раз и все...боль, страх, ужас, отчаяние. Она до сих пор винит себя, за то что так и не дала жизнь этому ребенку. Это был слишком большой удар для нее. Всего три месяца и их дочь жила бы, но жизнь штука такая. Потом депрессии, нервные срывы, разрыв с любимым, потеря карьеры и вся жизнь полетела в тартарары. Она отвергла всех, кому она была дорога. Всех, кто ее любил и любит. С тех пор прошло вот уже девять лет, а она все еще не может себе этого простить и впустить кого-то в свою жизнь. Любить и быть любимой, даже без него. Она уже почти подошла к месту, как увидела мужчину, который ссутулился сложив руки на колеях. Она подошла ближе и сердце ушло куда-то в пятки. Вот он - Джесс. Ее Джесс. Она никак не ожидала его тут увидеть. Она присела рядом на лавочку.

\- Сейчас ей было бы уже девять, Джесс, девять!

Слеза предательски стекла по щеке скрещиваясь с каплями дождя. Она прикусила нижнюю губу.

\- Мне так жаль, - его руки легли на ее плечи. - Жаль. - всхлипывая, повторила она.

Он ничего не ответил. Он не знал, что ответить. Вот и все. Он просто прижал ее к себе, зарываясь носос в мокрые волосы. Прошло столько лет после их последней встречи, что он просто не знал. что говорить. Так в тишине они посидели минут пять.

\- Джен, идем. - мужчина встал , протягивая руку.

Девушка,отрешенно встала и пошла вперед, вытирая слезы. Такой она всегда уходила с этого ракового места.И так будет всегда. Они подошли к черной машине. джесс открыл дверь и посадил ее. Всю дорогу они ехали молча.

\- Эй, Джен, проснись, - молодой человек слегка толкнул ее в плечо. - приехали.

\- А? Что? - она дернулась, потирая глаза. - Уже приехали?

\- Да, я не знал где ты живешь, так что привез тебя к себе, если ты не против. - мужчина посмотрел на нее улыбнувшись.

Секундное молчание с ее стороны.

\- Да, я не против, все хорошо.

Они вышли из машины и зашли в дом.

Первое, что бросается в глаза, когда заходите в дом - фотографии. Много фотографий. Кажется, что они повсюду. На полках, на стенах, на окне и камине. Каждая фотография особенная для хозяина этого дома. Каждая фотография - это тот или иной период жизни. Каждая фотография - это воспоминание, не всегда вызывающее радость. Каждая фотография - это частица жизни и души человека.

Сам дом был не очень большой, но очень уютный. Нежные, светлые цвета стен хорошо сочетались с темным паркетом и мебелью. Подойдя к одной из фотографий девушка улыбнулась своим мыслям. На фотографии были они. Такие счастливые, улыбающиеся и до нитки мокрые. Она хорошо помнила тот день. Где - то глубоко внутри нее, что - то екнуло. Джен провела пальцем по холодному стеклу фотографии, такому же холодному как и ее сердце сейчас.

\- У тебя очень уютно, - улыбнувшись, она села за стол на кухне. - мне очень нравится.

\- Да, спасибо, - поставил перед ней чашку с ароматным напитком и печенье. - угощайся.

Они говорили обо всем на свете. Говорили так, будто видят друг друга последний раз в жизни. Говорили, говорили, и говорили бы еще долго, но за окном стемнело, не выпитый кофе - остыл.

\- Уже поздно, - вздохнув, девушка посмотрела в окно. - мне пора.

\- Я подвезу тебя, - встал мужчина. - если ты не против, конечно ?

\- Было бы не плохо. - она мило улыбнулась.

\- Ну вот мы и приехали. - Джен посмотрела в окно, грустно улыбнувшись.

Ей не хотелось уходить. Ей было хорошо с ним, как когда - то. Спокойно и легко. Невольно вспомнились те былые времена, когда они планировали свадьбу, детей, счастливую старость. Но это было раньше и уже ничего не исправить. Сама виновата.

\- Джен, - Джесс повернулся к ней. - я люблю тебя.

Его нежные губы накрывают ее. Сначала так нежно и легко, еле касаясь губ, а затем все настойчивей и настойчивей. Ее будто током ударило. Тысячи мелких разрядов в секунду прошли сквозь нее. Она обвила руками его шею отвечая на такой родной и желанный поцелуй.

В памяти всплыли те эпизоды и картины, которые она столько лет пыталась забыть. Постепенно она расслабилась в его объятиях, растворилась в поцелуе, отдаваясь ему. Ее образ снежной королевы дал трещину, которая с каждой секундой разрасталась и вскоре разбилась на тысячи мелких кусочков.

\- И я тебя, - набрала воздуха в легкие. - люблю. - и опять поцелуй.

Поцелуй, в который она вложила всю свою боль, горечь, обиду, злость и бескрайнюю, забытую любовь. Слишком долго она была Снежной королевой. Слишком долго была сильной. Устала. И теперь, когда вновь обрела свое счастье, она не за что не даст ему уйти. Сильные люди ломаются? Нет, они лишь на время выходят из строя. А он сломал ее. Джесс смог сломать ее, растопить ее заледеневшее сердце, вдохнув в него любовь.


End file.
